


The Interview

by ManniTouh



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), The Fountainhead - Ayn Rand
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManniTouh/pseuds/ManniTouh
Summary: Dominique is interested in a sensational interview about genetic research for her column in a new science journal and meets Bridget by chance at a social gathering; Bridget is used to acting more than talking.
Kudos: 1





	The Interview

  
  



End file.
